The Fall Of The Alliance
by ZEpicTeam
Summary: The Fall. Rated high T low M.
1. The Beginning of The End

**The Great Fall of an Age**

"Sure has been quiet lately Zim." Oronture said, AJ leaning on him from behind.

"It's almost unnatural." Zim observed.

The Epic Base's power failed.

"Sir, HAL has been hacked from a remote location." Holly reported.

"Great. GIR! WHY ARENT THE LOCK OUT CODES WORKING!?" Zim yelled.

"I saw the nice lookin wormy roman window and I clicked allow!" GIR reported.

"Holly, get a trace on that signal." Angel ordered.

"Yes, ma'am, right away." Holly responded.

"I have an idea." AJ said.

"Do tell." Zim asked.

"Angband possibly?" AJ put forward.

"Does Melkor have computers?" Angel wondered aloud.

"Anyway, I'm out, I want nothing to do with your declarations of war Zim." Oronture said, smiling.

"You have to fight them though." Zim pointed out.

"As long as I don't know the reason, I don't care." Oronture said, kissing AJ and carrying them off to their room.

Later that night, Oronture came into his living room, AJ already shoeless and lying on the couch, eating popcorn, and watching Iron Man 3.

"Room for two?" Oron said smiling.

AJ grinned with a piece of popcorn in her mouth, and let Oron sit, leaning on his shoulder.

"So, my little crazy chick, what to do? We have to stay up under orders from Zim, as war might be declared any second." Oronture said, holding AJ's hand.

AJ kissed Oron, and then said, "Then we need a lot of coffee, and nothing too tiring." AJ said, moving over to sit on Oron's lap, and then slouching down.

Oronture sniffed AJ's hair, and subconsciously playing with her hair, asked, "AJ, I feel as if we've been, apart."

"I know, it's as if we don't have that spark. Is it that we're over?" AJ said, sniffling.

"Never. We'll work through it. Let's reignite it." Oronture said.

"How?" AJ said.

"Remember when Morgoth took over my body, and you figured out it wasn't me through love?" Oron asked.

"Yeah." AJ said.

"Well, lets do something together, like, I don't know, a real honeymoon, unlike the first." Oronture said, feeling an uplifted and massive surge of love for his little five foot two wife.

AJ surged with happiness and love, and tackled Oron, yelled yes through their kisses.

The next morning, Oronture and AJ, cashed in their vacation time, and escaped to an area set aside by CR, in Crimson Russia which was a lakeside home on the Caspian Sea.

Oronture and AJ felt closer than ever before, and almost felt a spiritual bond of unbreakable renewal of love between them, and the doubt broke.

The had reached a plane of eternal, steady, passionate love, that was inextinguishable, and would never fade, and would never fall into doubt, or non-attention to the other.

Meanwhile Zim appealed to the newly rebuilt Space Nations for permission to be held irresponsible for any harm committed by the TEA civil war, and the permission to stand aside and not be involved.

Rassilon granted said terms, and Zim was jubilant, as now he could be underhanded, but not blamed.

Also, Zim had to take out Morgoth. That was an issue as well. He couldn't ignore Melkor for long.

Zim went back to The Epic Base, to find his generals, and make a plan with them. Then he remembered; Oronture and AJ are on a romantic vacation, likely involving sex, and maybe another offspring. Whatever. Zim gathered up who he could find, being the 10th Doctor, Davros, and Mr. Spock.

"We need a plan. Morgoth is gathering in power, and we need to put him down. Any ideas?" Zim asked.

"We go in with the TARDIS." The Doctor said.

"No, no one ever has ever made it out of Angband alive, nonetheless Mordor. We'd be screwed." Zim said.

Davros said, "We've got to get in somehow."

"The only logical way would be a head-on assault upon the gates, and then lead them out to another area, where we can surround and destroy them." Mr. Spock put forward.

"One problem." Zim said, "Which is our only two generals are on a romantic vacation, and we're not going to see them back for a while.

Meanwhile on their vacation in the Caspian Sea, Oronture was lying on the bed, when AJ came in.

"How are you my little champion?" Oronture asked.

"I'm good, but could be better." AJ said, biting her bottom lip and smirking.

"I know what you want. It is our honeymoon after all." Oronture said, leaning over and kissing AJ.

And they came as close as two mortals could, that night.

Afterwards, they lay upon their bed, talking.

"Getting box felt so good, and then you murdered my tight little box, which hurt so goods!" AJ said.

"You're welcome." Oron told her.

AJ laughed, and began to make out with him.

"I love you more than anything in the ZEpicVerse." They said simultaneously, making out.

Their vacation would go two more weeks, past the first fall of Melkor, and when they arrived back, all seemed peaceful, and Ashley had rejected Melkor's influence, but even so Oronture Jr. would pick her sister, Fiona, over Ashley.

And then the Alliance consumed itself.


	2. The Darkness Reforms

**Chapter Two**

"With Angband thrown down, and the three fortresses now occupied by the Crimson Industries, Naboo is safe, and Zeltrax is being peaceful while he revives his country, the ZEpicVerse is once again fully peaceful." Zim announced.

"No, the Naboo territories belong to Team Infinity!" Lord of Darkness exclaimed.

"And we own them by right of the Brayden bloodline!" Terra agreed.

"Ummmm, hello, I'm married to Oronture and AJ's second born daughter here." Crimson shot back.

"Yes, but my mother _is_ the Firstborn of the bloodline, only minutes older than Ojr, if you may recall _Ozone._" Terra yelled back.

"Don't you **EVER** call me by that name again!" Crimson snapped.

"And you stay away from Naboo!" Terra yelled.

"Look, here is my decision. Silver gets Naboo, and Terra gets the three territories of CR Industries, being Angband, Mordor, and Herobrine's Castle." Rassilon said. "Now leave the Shadow Proclamation, or be cast out." Rassilon said, teleporting them back to Naboo.

Deep in the depths of the void, Morgoth was planning. He had resurrected Glaurung and Gothmog, and Suaron had taken form with his Nazgul once again. Herobrine was wreaking havoc across the 2nd Dimension, where the Shraika had pledged allegiance after the Nightlord CT had fallen, and Coran left with AJ Tekka Jr, leaving Nekkar defenseless.

Herobrine then used these forces, along with his armies of Mobs and Withers to assault Valinor, and free Morgoth.

Morgoth came forth with an enormous blow upon the undying lands, and slew many an elf.

The Valar and Maiar were no match, and the Vala and Maia all left slain upon the undying lands sundered beauty.

Then Illuvatar, the creator of Arda and The maker of all the Valar and Maiar came forth upon his once servant Melkor (Morgoth).

But Illuvatar was of no power to that of the Valar Morgoth, and the "Created" Valar Herobrine, and the Maiar Suaron, destroying Illuvatar, and using his power to retrieve the Simirils.

Melkor then corrupted the rest of the elves to Orcs, and left from Valinor, to a new planet sought after by Herobrine, known as Mustafar

The planet was the perfect material for them, and they started building in secret and massive fortress, and strengthening and creating new forces.

Meanwhile, turmoil was erupting in the Alliance itself, being that Crimson, unsatisfied with the territories Wilson gave the Industries as part of the peace treaty in the Last Great Crimson-Iron Fist War. Crimson wanted the three fortresses badly.

So Crimson gathered his forces around Angband, and besieged it, taking it, and after it taking Mordor and Herobrine's Castle.

Then suddenly this Crimson was revealed to be a sleeper clone, after Farin and Steve rescued the real one deep in the forests of Mirkwood on Naboo.

The real Crimson then revealed he didn't care about April, breaking her heart, and went to some 13 year old elven girl.

April, in scorn and sadness, sent the ZEpicTeam's elite and nearly-indestructible force of cyborg-dogs, known as the Wolf Pack, to Mirkwood to wipe out the wood-elf race.

Halfway through, Davros countered their orders, and the Wolf Pack fell back, but they wiped out the elves down to only 300 left of a civilization.

Then soon after, Team Infinity Ultimate X retook the three Fortresses, much to the anger of Crimson, who claimed that, by conquest from Morgoth, he rightfully owned the right to the fortresses.

Crimson gathered the entirety of Crimson Industries, and the rest of the elves of all three creeds of Grey elves, the Sindar, and the Noldor.

LOD shut the doors of Angband before the intruders.

Upon a hill in the distance, CT and Oronture watched this.

"This will end VERY badly." CT said.

"We can't prevent it, let's just watch what unfolds." Oronture said, AJ coming to his side from their nearby ship.

Crimson charged against the gates, but was completely unable to shatter them. Then he realized he could sneak over the mountains, and so they started the upward climb to the battle. Suddenly, LOD's forces were rained upon by arrows from his own mountains. LOD went into his most powerful form, and flew upon Crimson. Terra went RAGE, and attacked Azaela, and the forces met in a horrible war, which, due to an intervention attack from Team Tekkan, Crimson won the day, and LOD and TIUX forced out of Angband, then Mordor, then finally Herobrine's Castle.

The elves, feeling empowered by their win, suddenly in the night came upon a ZEpicTeam camp, and slaughtered all within.

The Wolf Pack quickly scrambled and responded, and launched a counter-attack, coming upon Mirkwood with flames to burn the trees, and X-Ray to see them wherever they may be hiding.

An elf scored a lucky shot, and pierced one of the Wolf Pack in the side of the head, ending the cyborg-wolves' life.

The Wolves then scattered into the forest, slaughter elves with general ease, until suddenly Azaela with the company of Crimson blocked the Wolves' path to the last of the elves.

"STOP! What is the benefit of this pointless slaughtering of my people. They are peaceful, and only came upon you for massacring their families, and blaming for something that wasn't even their fault. I know that April, maybe even the entire Brayden Bloodline grudges the mere name of Azaela, but there is no reason to attack my people, for they did not place the sleeper that specially programmed to fall for April, they simply only freed the real Crimson from the Cybermen, and destroyed the Crimson Clone. I understand the harm done to ZEpicTeam by the clone, and that poor Kara, only 8 passing's of springs old, has suddenly been swept to training by the Mandalorians, and April being heartbroken and alone, but it is not the fault of Crimson, nor me, nor the elven race. Do not slaughter them. Leave them alone, I we will try to help as we may." Azaela said to the lead Wolf, ShadowHound.

"Fine, we will fall back once more, but you must find a way to help April and get back Kara if you may. We will be gone, and report this to the queen Silver, and we must now leave you to fight the fires of the blazing Mirkwood." ShadowHound smiled, and led his Pack sprinting away to Theed, the capitol.

Upon the dark throne in Mustafar, Melkor smiled.

It was time.


	3. The Invasion Of Angband

**The Fall of the Alliance**

**Chapter 3**

_Fast-forward by a decade from last chapter._

Rassilon stood upon the gates to Mustafar, and raised his gauntlet. If he couldn't stop Melkor, then nothing could. To his sides he had those whom he trusted most. Oronture and AJ, CT and AJr, and Crimson and Rebecca, and most important of all, ZEpicTeam leader Invader Zim.

"Okay, here's the plan." Zim said, pulling up a holographic map of New Angband. "To the gates themselves, were sending in CT, AJr, and Rassilon. They will battle Morgoth and Suaron, and as Herobrine will inevitably try to sneak from the right along the Balrog Caverns, that's where were going. Crimson, Rebecca, you're with me on the raid of the Balrog caverns, we're going in blind, as no Probots have ever made it back from the place alive. Oronture and AJ, you're going into the Dragon Peaks, where you'll be met with Farin, LOD and Terra, Shadow and Eragon, who went ahead. Everyone got the plan, as we'll be moving out in only 360 Rells." Zim asked.

"Sir yes sir!" The team answered.

Zim readied his battle armor, and drew his two automatic, golden revolvers that shot invisibolts. If he went down, it would be with his best guns. Crimson pulled out Wilson's Bane and The Cult, his old three foot long rifle. Rebecca wore the armor designed for her by Davros. CT and AJr kissed, and got armored up, same with Oronture and AJ. Rassilon readied himself for a grueling duel.

The three teams then split, and went to each position, waiting for Zim's order to attack.

Zim looked to Crimson and Rebecca, and nodded.

"All units! Green light let's go go go!" Zim yelled into his Meterex.

"That's the signal!" Rassilon said, and sent a giant flash upon the Gates. And surely enough, soon after Morgoth himself emerged with Suaron and the Nazgul.

"The plan is, AJr, you and CT take Suaron and the Riders, Melkor is mine." Rassilon told them.

"Got it." CT and AJr said simultaneously, and charged, AJr, taking Suaron, and CT attacking the Nine.

Rassilon sent a massive blast of Time at Morgoth, who blocked it with his shield of mythril. Morgoth, growing great and powerful in his black rage, brought the flaming hammer down, which was knocked back by Rassilon's staff.

Rassilon swung his staff in the air, and sent a massive flash, and it sent Melkor into the dirt.

Zim, Crimson and Rebecca had moved into the Balrog Caverns when a fiery whip smote upon their side.

They had been noticed by Gothmog.

Crimson grabbed Rebecca and rolled to the side, Zim catching the next whip with his sword, cutting the whip to pieces.

Zim then loaded his guns, and shot a flurry of invisibolts into Gothmog, and Gothmog fell from the platform to the lava below.

"That will only heal him, but it bought time! Let's move it!" Zim yelled, Crimson and Rebecca behind him.

When suddenly a storm of fireballs rained down upon them, and fire danced through the red gaseous air. They had found Lord Herobrine.

"Wither, come to me." Herobrine spoke, and The Wither exploded from behind him.

"We shall kill them." Herobrine said, pulling a lever that released his diamond armor Mobs, and jumped down himself.

Crimson charged him with Wilson's Bane, and caught the god off guard.

Herobrine pulled out his scythe, and met Crimson in combat.

Herobrine was a genius fighter, and the speed of his swipes with the blue diamond scythe unmatched. He swiped and struck wherever he found the opening to do so, and if Crimson was not wearing the Zesarite armor, he would've been dead by now.

Crimson then rebounded, sending Herobrine on the defense, and looked to see the Wither minus one head, and Rebecca trying to sever the other with her lightsaber.

Herobrine saw this, and teleported behind Crimson and ran him through with his iron sword, and forced him down, charging a fireball for Crimson's demise.

Crimson was down, but not beaten, and he pulled the Cult from his side, face shotting Herobrine, sending him flying back, dropping his scythe.

Crimson then stood over Herobrine, foot on his neck.

Herobrine refused to die, and activated the spawners for the already mentioned Diamond Mob Army.

Crimson was suddenly tackled by a Spider Jockey, allowing Herobrine to recover his scythe, and Herobrine looked over just in time to see a headless Wither body being flung at him.

Herobrine rushed to the side, narrowly avoiding the body, and flew up to attack Rebecca.

Crimson saw this, and put a laser in the head of the jockey, and cut the Spider with Wilson's Bane.

Rebecca threw Herobrine against the wall and flying down into Crimson, who was holding out Wilson's Bane.

"Now finish it 'Becca!" Crimson said.

Rebecca shot Herobrine with as much light power as possible, and Herobrine's eyes died.

Herobrine rose up, and with coding and darkness flowing out of the cracks in his body, Herobrine's body exploded, and Lord Herobrine was no more.

"That was easy." Crimson said, smirking, and kissed Rebecca, who had come down.

The platform beneath them cracked, and Zim went flying through it.

"Gothmog sure is tough." Zim said, armor cracked and burned.

The platform shattered, killing the mobs and breaking the spawners, and Gothmog, in his most powerful form rose form the lava.

When an arrow pierced his back.

"Thought we could use some help." Zim said, smiling.

Silver, Oronture Junior, Azaela, and the Wolf Pack came running down the path to the shattered platform, and opened fire on Gothmog.

The Wolf Pack all jumped to Gothmog, and clung to his body and dug into him, like a pack of parasites.

Gothmog was shot from all angles and his insides destroyed, exploded, and the Wolf Pack jumped from his body to the path, and then flew the three to the other side.

"Hopefully the others are having as much luck as us." Silver said, kissing Oron Jr.

"Not likely. Now let's keep moving." Rebecca said, running after Zim down into the fortress of New Angband.

Oronture and AJ finally climbed onto the precipice of the largest peak, and they found the squad that went ahead.

"About time." Shadow said.

"We've been waiting for like, two hours." LOD said.

"Shove it." Oronture said, and looked to the peaks below.

AJ suddenly regretted not bringing their pet Ender Dragon, Barry with them, as the host of dragons below was massive.

At the head of the host were Glaurung and Smaug, who were ready to charge at a moment's notice.

"Well, the noble thing to do would be announcing our attack." Eragon said, but then followed up with jumping down onto a dragon's head, and running his blade into its skull.

"It appears he is smart." Shadow said, speeding down after.

Oronture and AJ jumped down, onto the back of Glaurung.

"This is the most fun I've had in ages!" Farin said, cleaving wings and limbs of dragons.

LOD flew down with Terra, and landed on Smaug.

Shadow pulled out his motorcycle, which was the size of a poker chip, and let it grow, and rode it through, shooting dragons with his gun.

Eragon jumped onto the back of the motorcycle, and Shadow started driving in circle in order to kill more.

"Too easy, can't Morgoth think of something more challenging?" Eragon said.

"To me, the Ultimate Lifeform, this is like taking candy from a baby!" Shadow yelled above the roars.

Smaug and Glaurung were attempting to dismount their riders, but they could not shake them off. Oronture told AJ to stick her saber into Glaurung's head, and wait.

AJ did so, and Oronture jumped into Glaurung's mouth and Repulsed, sending his head far into the lightsaber, killing him stone dead.

LOD had blinded Smaug, and Terra pierced his chest with her blade, killing Smaug.

"There. It is done." Oronture said, looking at the dead Smaug and Glaurung.

Down below, Farin, Shadow, and Eragon slew the last dragon.

"My axe is covered with the blood of the Great Worms." Farin said.

Eragon wiped off his blade, and Shadow reloaded.

"Oronture, what do we do now?" Eragon asked.

"We infiltrate further, and meet with Zim." Oronture said, and ran down into the highest tower of the fortress of New Angband.


End file.
